Yellow
by animatedrose
Summary: It started as a trip to grandmother's house through the Viridian Forest with a basket of sweets. One encounter with a Gijinka Pikachu later and one girl's life changes forever... Inspired by the Youtube animation Red


Hey, guys! To celebrate my first night sleeping in my college dorm room, I'll be writing and posting this one-shot. It was inspired by the YouTube animation Red, found here (take out the spaces): www. youtube watch? v=2gxrI5CPYIM

Anyhow, the world this story takes place in is a very odd one. Not only are there regular Pokémon in it, but living alongside them are Gijinka Pokémon. These are recognizable by their mainly-human form. Similar to normal Pokémon, Gijinka Pokémon are aggressive and territorial. This makes them just as dangerous to humans as normal Pokémon are. Both normal and Gijinka Pokémon in this world can evolve and de-evolve by will alone, making them very formidable opponents.

The main plot of this one-shot mimics the one found in the YouTube animation Red. Everything else was thought up by me. I do not own Red, YouTube, or Pokémon. I just own the world this takes place in and the characters I created.

I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Pokémon: Yellow

It was a bright, sunny day in the Viridian Forest. It was warm, the Pidgey were singing, and there wasn't a hint of conflict on the wind today. Yes, it was a truly peaceful day today.

It was so peaceful, in fact, that a young girl decided that it the perfect day to deliver sweets to her grandmother in Pewter City. All dressed up and ready to go, the young girl ventured into the forest without a care. The whispers of danger and death fell upon deaf ears. The girl only thought of her grandmother and how happy the sweets in her basket would make the poor old woman. She skipped along, only hearing cheerful birdsong.

If the girl had listened more closely, she would've heard the cracking of twigs underfoot. Peering out behind a tree, a pair of bright brown eyes watched the happy girl skip by merrily. Peeking out, a human face appeared. Two circular red spots were on his cheeks. A tuft of chestnut-brown hair poked out from beneath a tight yellow hood with a long pair of twitching black-tipped yellow ears stick out from its top. He wore a long yellow shirt that reached halfway down his thighs with the sleeve ends cascading over his hands and brown pants that ended at his ankles. A jagged lightning bolt-shaped tail stuck out from behind him, twitching just as much—if not more so—than his long ears.

The boy was not a human but a Gijinka, a hybrid creature that is part Pokémon and part human. While his general appearance was that of a human, his traits and behavior make him much like a Pokémon. With this one, those would include his long rabbit-like ears, his lightning bolt tail, and his electrical powers. He was a Pikachu Gijinka, a humanoid form of the famous and lovable yellow mouse.

Like many Pokemon and Gijinka, this young Gijinka was curious about new things. He was young, naïve, and inexperienced in the ways of the world—both Pokémon _and_ human. He had never seen a human before. He had heard tales of the scary two-legged creatures with many powers. How they, despite not being able to directly call an element up, could harness fire, water, electricity, and wind at will. How they could build things one day and then tears them down the next. How they were thoughtless about anything but themselves, destroying all in their path to satisfy their never-ending greed. How, no matter how nice they looked or acted, they were never to be trusted.

Those rules became void the moment he laid eyes on that girl. She was so pretty with her shimmering blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. The way she moved with such beauty and grace entranced him. He was in love, something he had never experienced before. He wanted to run up to her and hug her, prove his love and carry her away to somewhere enchanting.

But how? She didn't know him and he knew how dangerous humans could be. That's why they avoided humans. Even the harmless-looking ones were dangerous. What if she was, too? Would she really hurt him? He wouldn't hurt her, honestly.

_If I'm nice, she won't hurt me,_ the Gijinka decided. _I'll give her a gift to prove my kindness. Then she can't possibly hurt me._

After a quick search, he found a clump of beautiful blue flowers. He quickly picked a few and returned to following the girl. Now he had to approach her. But how? Just go up to her? Sneak around? Jump her?

He spotted a large tree just ahead of the girl. Just a few feet above where her head would be, there was a sturdy branch. It looked like it could hold his weight. Delighted with his find, he slunk around the skipping girl and scaled the tree with ease. Perched on the branch, he silently waited for her to get close enough.

Just as she passed under the branch, he made his move. Electricity jumped from his cheeks due to his excitement, making a loud crackling noise. Just as he prepared to swing down and give her the flowers, the girl whipped around with a small, fearful cry. He yelped, nearly falling off of the branch. She had heard him!

The girl looked around nervously, frightened by the strange noise. A loud creak, followed by a scrabbling of claws, caused her to look up. A dark figure was perched in the tree above her, hunched over like a vulture. She backed up, eyes wide in terror. She had nothing to defend herself with. The rumors had been true. There really were bloodthirsty monsters in the forest!

Knowing he had been discovered, the Gijinka hopped down from his branch and landed before the frightened girl on all fours. Rising back onto two legs, he noted the fearful expression on the human's face. He smiled, hoping to ease her fears, and held out the bundle of blue flowers, slightly crushed from him nearly falling out of the tree.

The girl stared at him in terror. All she could see was the clawed hands and that mouth full of sharp teeth. What did this creature want from her? Did it want to eat her? No! So she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She ran.

The Pikachu Gijinka stared in surprise when the girl suddenly bolted. Then he realized what was happening. Why was she running away? He hadn't hurt her! He'd even smiled and everything! What was wrong? Was it something he did?

He reacted in seconds, chasing after her. His superior speed let him easily catch up to her. He reached out and grabbed the first thing on her person he could reach—her basket. She was yanked backward briefly, crying out in shock and fear. Then she was suddenly free again. But she didn't keep going. She stopped completely. All because of one noise.

**CCCRRRAAAAAAAACCCCKKK!**

Her basket handle had snapped, dropping it and all of its contents on the grassy floor of the forest. She slowly turned to see the damage. Then she glared up at her assailant. The yellow mouse boy flinched backward—the combined effects of the broken basket, her glare, and the realization that he had done something bad—and stared up at her in fear. Their positions were now reversed.

The girl trembled in anger. She'd spent so much time making those sweets for her grandmother! Now they were a messy, all over the ground. They probably weren't even edible anymore. All because this crazy creature just had to chase her!

"Go away!" she finally yelled, pointing back the way she had come, back where the creature first revealed itself to her. "Go on! Go home! Shoo!"

The Gijinka yelped, whimpering at the loud noises the girl was making. She was angry at him. He had broken her basket. But it was an accident, honest! He had just wanted to give her the flowers. Why was she yelling at him? He hadn't meant it.

_I guess they're all right,_ he thought glumly. _Humans and we can't ever get along. They're too dangerous. I should've never bothered._

With a sad whimper, he dropped the flowers and ran back the way he came. He struggled to hold back his tears. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't! Not now, not ever! Especially not for her…

The girl stared down at the flowers in confusion. Why had that creature been carrying them? Then she remembered when he first appeared, holding them out to her. Had that been what he had been doing? Had he tried to give those flowers to her?

She looked up, only to see that the creature was gone now. She felt guilty, sitting on the ground in order to pick up the flowers. They were small and blue, but they were very beautiful. She felt tears well up in her eyes. He had tried to be nice to her and she just yelled at him. How cruel of her.

She busied herself with gathering up the fallen sweets, putting them back in the basket. She tied the handle back together with her bandanna, managing to get the ends to stay together firmly so the sweets wouldn't fall out again. After a moment, she put the flowers in the basket too. She only wished that she could thank that creature…

A loud rustling from a bush behind her made the child jump again. Pulling her basket close, she prepared to bolt again. When the bushes parted, her fear melted away. Creeping out of the bush, one paw in its mouth, was a tiny bear cub with a crescent moon on its head. It was a Teddiursa.

Falling to her knees again, she reached out a hand toward the Teddiursa. The cub sniffed it before nuzzling her hand. When it got close enough, the girl hugged it. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. Why couldn't she have been so kind to the mouse boy? Why had she been so cruel?

She was so caught up in her crying that a key piece of information slipped her mind. It was something whispered in her home all the time, about how people would be drawn into the forest by tiny, cute, and cuddly Pokémon. How those Pokémon wouldn't stay that way once they were deep into the forest. How they would suddenly change, becoming bigger and meaner and more dangerous in order to kill their prey—anyone dumb enough to fall for their cuddly pre-evolved forms. Once their kill was made, they'd revert back to those cute and cuddly forms in order to lure in more prey.

She was so caught up in her crying that she never noticed the Teddiursa's face split into a ferocious dagger-toothed grin…

.o.o.o.o.

The Pikachu Gijinka slowly returned to the tree he had perched in not long ago. He had managed to successfully hold onto his pride never shedding a tear for the cruel human girl he had fallen for. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Oh no, he wouldn't.

Except…why did he get the feeling that something was wrong?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_The human!_ He thought, recognizing the voice.

Ignoring his previous vow not to get involved with humans again, he raced back to where he had left her. The musky stink of Pokémon hit his nose, making him run all the faster. She must have been ambushed by something! She was being attacked! He had to help her, regardless of how she treated him before! He loved her! He couldn't let her die like that!

Bursting free of the brush, he gasped upon seeing the beast. It was a monstrous brown bear with a white O-shape on its stomach—an Ursaring. It had the girl cornered against a tree, where she held the basket in front of her for protection. The bear roared, charging. It was attacking!

Without a moment to think of the consequences, he shot forward like a bullet and flung himself between them. Landing on all fours, he hissed and snarled like the wild animal he was. Electrical sparks exploded from his cheeks, lighting his fierce brown eyes up. His stance was tense, ready to spring.

The Ursaring flew to a stop, surprised. The girl looked up, crying out in surprise and joy upon seeing the mouse boy again. She had no time to thank him, though. The Ursaring charged again, jaws snapping. It was enraged at the interference done by the Gijinka. It refused to lose its dinner!

The Gijinka leapt to the side, dodging snapping jaws by inches. Making a wide circle around the beast, he searched for an opening. If he could get at its neck, he could kill it with ease. It was just a matter of doing that without getting killed himself…

The Ursaring charged once more, forcing the Pikachu Gijinka to act fast. Dodging another snap of its jaws, he lunged forward past its head in a desperate effort to get at its neck. If he could kill it, the girl would be safe. She wouldn't die. Maybe she wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

His thoughts were cut off when pain erupted from his right leg. He screamed in agony, tasting blood on his tongue. The Ursaring had managed to twist its head around, snapping its teeth shut on his ankle. With a mighty shake of its head, the Gijinka was torn away from his target and swung around like a ragdoll. After happily toying with its opponent, the bear flung the mouse boy away. He slammed into a tree with a sickening CRACK and slid to the ground, motionless.

The Ursaring approached his fallen form, saliva dripping from its jaws. It wasn't uncommon for Pokémon and Gijinka to prey upon each other. Food was food, after all. You couldn't afford to be picky in the wild. As punishment for interfering with its meal, it would devour the Gijinka first and then the silly girl he had tried so desperately to protect.

Its jaws hovered just over the motionless Gijinka when something splattered on its face. Lifting its head, it registered that the girl hadn't run away. Good, it could still have its rightful dinner. Then it registered that the girl was holding something in her hand. Some red gooey stuff, the same of which was dripping over its muzzle currently. With a slow swipe of its tongue, the sweet-tasting substance was gone.

Was the girl honestly trying to hurt it? With tasty red goo? How foolish.

A single roar was enough to cause the girl to drop the rest of the goo. Abandoning the Gijinka, the Ursaring began to approach the girl. She yelped, trying to run away but tripping over the roots of the tree behind her. Sprawled over the tree's trunk, she could do nothing but turn and stare in terror as the behemoth beast charged her on final time.

She suddenly ducked and rolled away, escaping from its path of attack. Unable to slow its moment down fast enough, the bear slammed into the tree with enough force to snap it. Shaking its head to clear the pain, it wasn't able to get out of the way as the tree fell down on top of it. It roared in pain, struggling to free itself in order to pursue its meal.

The girl sat there, frightened, as the Ursaring slowly rose to throw the tree from its back. Just when it was almost free, she saw something just beyond the bear. A blaze of yellow approaching at high speed, intent on a full-on collision with the Ursaring!

The bear freed itself at last, only to register a loud war cry. Turning toward it, it was shocked to see the Pikachu Gijinka up again. In seconds, the Gijinka pounced upon the Ursaring, clawing and biting and electrocuting with all of his strength. The bear roared, fighting to free itself. The last thing it saw was a spray of scarlet blood as the Gijinka successfully tore into its throat with his own razor-sharp fangs…

The girl stared in terror as the Ursaring collapsed, the creature from earlier perched atop it. Blood dripped from its fangs while more blood was smeared on its face and clothes. Rising from the corpse, the creature looked toward the girl before slowly withdrawing, ears folded back and tail tucked between its legs. It slowly began to walk away, head hung low.

"W-Wait," the girl said softly.

The creature didn't respond. It only kept walking away.

She got to her feet and dashed after it. "Wait! Don't go, please!" she cried.

The creature froze before slowly turning toward her. Its ears twitched slightly. The mouse boy was still submissive-looking, ears folded back, head lowered, and tail tucked. Just like when she had yelled at it…

"I'm sorry…for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled," she said, looking away in embarrassment.

_What's she doing? She's not yelling,_ the Gijinka thought. _She looks…sad. But why?_

She pulled the flowers out of her basket. "I saw you drop these. You were trying to give these to me, weren't you?"

_The flowers! She found them!_ He thought in joy, perking up happily. _Is she happy with me? Does she love me, too?_

"I'm sorry I yelled. If you hadn't come back, I might be dead now," the girl admitted. "So…"

The Gijinka froze when she suddenly kissed him. It was just on the cheek, but he felt his heart soar. He saw blood on her face when she pulled back and didn't hesitate to move forward and lick it away. The girl giggled cutely. He felt like he was in heaven.

"I was wondering…do you want to come with me? To my grandma's place?" the girl asked after a moment. "It's in Pewter City, on the other side of this forest. I'd really like it if you came with me."

_She likes me! She really likes me!_ The Pikachu Gijinka happily hugged the girl. _I want to stay with you! Please let me stay! I'll go anywhere you do, just please don't leave me!_

The girl laughed before hugging him back. "I'll take that as a yes." Gently pushing him away, she pointed to herself. "My name is Yellow. _Yell-low_,"

"Y…Yell…low…?" the Gijinka repeated. "Yellow…?"

"Yep! I'm Yellow!" the girl said, smiling. "Who are you?"

_Yellow,_ the Gijinka thought._ She is Yellow. I am…? I am…_

"Pika," he finally said, pointing to himself. "_Pi-ka_,"

"Pika," Yellow repeated. "That's a nice name!"

Pika and Yellow stayed together long after the trip to Yellow's grandmother's house. They traveled everywhere together. No matter what other people said, they never parted. They are the proof that humans and Gijinka Pokémon can co-exist happily together. And it all started with a trip to grandma's, a basket of sweets, and a bundle of small blue flowers…


End file.
